love_livefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu
Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu (ダイヤモンドプリンセスの憂鬱 lit. A Melancolia Da Princesa do Diamante) é o primeiro single cantado por BiBi, uma sub-unit das μ’s. O grupo consiste em Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, e Yazawa Nico. A música também está incluída nos álbuns solos da Maki, Eli, e Nico's e no μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. A música foi composta por Hata Aki, composta by Yoshida Katsuya, e arranjada por Takada Kyou. Faixas # Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu (ダイヤモンドプリンセスの憂鬱) # Love Novels (ラブノベルス) # Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu (ダイヤモンドプリンセスの憂鬱) (Off Vocal) # Love Novels (ラブノベルス) (Off Vocal) # Ame no Hi no Renshuu wa (雨の日の練習は lit. Treinando nos Dias Chuvosos) Vídeos Lantis PV= |-| Live PV = Audio :Não funciona no iPad, ou qualquer meio que não suporta o formato de Áudio .ogg Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Letras Rōmaji= Tsumetai no wa naze na no (feel so mute) Hageshisa de mitsumerarete (kura-kura) Moetai no ni doushite (feel so nude) Diamond princess style Kanpeki na kagayaki yado shite mo Nanika ga ne tarinai to… zawameita kokoro Yume ni yureru bishoujo nante Eiga dake no dekigoto de ii wa Sore ga dare mo wakaranai Kiete shimae 「mamotte…」 nante watashi ittenai no Moroi koware mono yori atsuku atsuku tokete mitai Chousen shite yo? Ayashii hodo koishite (get my love) Kurushikute naite mitai (wana-wana) Futa o shimeta risei ga (get my love) Hajikesou na princess wars Sasowarete kuyashiku dakishimete Nani mo kamo wasuretara… ashita wa iranai Hikari matou shugosha yori mo Yami no kaori hoshii to sasayaita Dame ne kimi wa shiranai no Kiete shimau miraizou nado dare mo nozomanai wa Wakaru? obieru ouji wa taikutsu desho Shigeki tekina watashi de itai Kira-kira princess tameiki Purinsesu Futsu ja iya no more safety Sameta mama de yuutsu na Purinsesu Midasa retai my heart Yume ni yureru bishoujo nante Eiga dake no dekigoto de ii wa Sore ga dare mo wakaranai Kiete shimae 「mamotte…」 nante watashi ittenai no Moroi koware mono yori atsuku atsuku tokete mitai Chousen shite yo? |-| Kanji= 冷たいのはなぜなの (feel so mute) 激しさで見つめられて (kura-kura) 燃えたいのにどうして (feel so nude) Diamond princess style 完璧な輝き宿しても 何かがね足りないと…ざわめいた心 夢に揺れる美少女なんて 映画だけの出来事でいいわ それが誰もわからない 消えてしまえ「守って…」なんて私言ってないの もろいコワレモノより 熱く熱く溶けてみたい 挑戦してよ? あやしいほど恋して (get my love) 苦しくて泣いてみたい (wana-wana) 蓋を閉めた理性が (get my love) はじけそうな princess wars 誘われて悔しく抱きしめて 何もかも忘れたら…明日はいらない 光纏う守護者よりも 闇の香り欲しいと囁いた だめね君はしらないの 消えてしまう未来像など誰も望まないわ わかる? おびえる王子は退屈でしょ 刺激的な私でいたい kira-kira princess ためいきプリンセス 普通じゃイヤ no more safety 醒めたままで 憂鬱なプリンセス 乱されたい my heart 夢に揺れる美少女なんて 映画だけの出来事でいいわ それが誰もわからない 消えてしまえ「守って…」なんて私言ってないの もろいコワレモノより 熱く熱く溶けてみたい 挑戦してよ? |-| Tradução= Por que eu me sinto tão frio? (me sinto tão muda) Ser encarado com intensidade (me sinto tão tonta) Eu quero ser ateado fogo acima contudo porque (me sinto tão nua) Estilo de princesa de diamante Mesmo se eu levar um brilho brilhante Algo está faltando... Agitando meu coração Coisas como meninas bonitas balançando em sonhos São coisas que devem permanecer em filmes Isso é algo que ninguém entende Desaparecer completamente, "Me proteja..." Eu não estou dizendo coisas como essa Ao invés de ser uma coisa frágil e delicada eu quero tentar derreter apaixonadamente Quer desafiar isso? Me ame até o ponto de cautela (tenha meu amor) Eu quero chorar dolorosamente (Tremendo por toda parte) Fechando a tampa na razão tenha a minha terra) As princesas das guerras vão sair Seduza-me e abrace-me loucamente Se eu esqueci quase tudo... Eu não vou precisar de amanhã Ao invés de um guardião vestido de luz Eu sussurrei que eu quero a fragrância da escuridão em vez disso Isso não é bom, você não sabe Ninguém deseja coisas como visões do futuro que desaparecem completamente Voce entende? Um príncipe assustado é uma chatice, você sabe Quero continuar me estimulando Princesa espumante, princesa suspirante Ser ordinário não, não há mais segurança Enquanto eu, a princesa melancólica, estou acordado Quero que meu coração seja jogado em desordem Coisas como meninas bonitas balançando em sonhos São coisas que devem permanecer em filmes Isso é algo que ninguém entende Desaparecer completamente, "Me proteja..." Eu não estou dizendo coisas como essa Ao invés de ser uma coisa frágil e delicada eu quero tentar derreter apaixonadamente Quer desafiar isso? Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Love Live! Categoria:μ’s Categoria:Músicas μ's Categoria:BiBi